


Laser Tag Pleasantness

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Laser Tag, M/M, Prompt Fic, i write something I've never played
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master and the Doctor decide to play some laser tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Tag Pleasantness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt. 'Imagine your OTP playing laser tag, person A getting extremely into it. Who wins?' And yeah. Of course slight slash ensues. I have also never played laser tag before, so forgive me.

The Master ducked down, grinning as he scanned the darkness that was unbroken. He had designed the arena himself, back when he was still Koschei. Sadly the Doctor was no where in sight. He took a deep breath. Although he did seem rather close by, judging by the smell of him. The Doctor had agreed to play laser tag, as a way to get the Master happier.

Well, he was certainly feeling happier. Although that might be due to the inevitable victory. A laser went past his ear, and the Master barely kept himself from flinching. He spun around and fired a few lasers but unfortunately missed. The Doctors fastly retreating footsteps were heard, and the Master jumped up to follow. 

He ran after the footsteps, and since he was more focused, effortlessly avoided the shots fired. He growled as a laser nearly hit him, and fired a few more shots. The Doctor had apparently decided he couldn't keep from talking any longer, and panted, "Remind me,why exactly are we doing this again?" 

The Master smirked and fired a laser towards his voice. He rolled his eyes at the yelp of pain and the Doctor being and idiot and not knowing his rules as he asked "Why do these have to hurt, and are you sure we have to keep going until you feel like stopping?"

"Why yes Doctor, I am very sure. Besides, getting shot once buy something painless doesn't mean much sense, now does it?" The Master finished talking with another laser shot and was rewarded with the Doctor yelping again. "Yes well, this isn't a life or death situation, and don-" The Master cut him off by shoving him against a wall. "Oh really Doctor? I am very sure that this could be a life or death situation easily."

He let his lips brush against the Doctors, hearing his breath hitch slightly. "Then again, I'm sure this could also be a much more..." He paused, thinking for a few moments. "Pleasant experience." He murmured, placing his lips on the Doctors. The Doctor parted his lips slightly, almost as if he wasn't thinking about it and the Master took that as an invitation and began kissing him roughly. 

Now, the Master purred in the Doctors mind, do you want this?

Without even needing a further explanation the Doctor responded, Yes Master. He paused, and the Master could almost hear his thoughts, before continuing. Please.

That decided him. This would be a very pleasant experience.


End file.
